pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marriage/@comment-35155172-20180403040051
I want to edit and give some information but I'm afraid I might ruin the format so I'll just say it here... This is all from what I've experienced in my first playthrough.. If someone can double test the things below, please do. Note I've tried courting conventional women using different means, all with beautiful faces.. xD I'll make some other playthroughs by courting other personalities later Meeting your Partner *Minimum renown to gain approval of Guardian to court -> Half the guardian's renown On my playthrough with renown < guardian's renown (player is a vassal of a kingdom) -- -- Guardian response: "You are still making you mark in the world" On my playthrough with renown > guardian's renown -- -- Guardian response: "Suitor A is a much finer man than you are, so let's not talk about this anymore." *If there is an existing suitor that has higher renown than you, you can't gain approval. On my playthrough with guardian's renown < my renown < suitor A's renown -- -- Guardian response: "Suitor B is a much finer man than you are, so let's not talk about this anymore." This train will only stop if you are the one with the highest renown of all the suitors. Owned fiefs have little to no effect because player character has a single village and some of the suitors have castles and more villages. *Therefore, to successfully court a conventional woman without a hitch, you must get higher renown than the guardian and other suitors before the lady marry other suitors. If you manage to gain the guardian's approval, it's pretty much smooth sailing starting from there since conventional women tend to follow her family's options. *It is possible to pay court to a lady without receiving approval from guardian. 1. During feasts (if the guardian is attending the feast and she was brought, or if she was presently residing at the feasting place) 2. By going to the place where she is residing. (minimum renown for her to appear in the castle is still on test) By professing you are her most ardent admirer in these 2 ways.. You will receive a -2 relation for this is considered as rude. On my playthrough, I tried professing myself as an ardent admirer at 450+ renown. Both during feast and in the castle gave me a -2 relation. I never got the weekly "Visit Lady" quest after that. But you can "manually" visit her and recite a poem until you get a positive relation with her. By having positive relation with her, the weekly "Visit Lady" quest will trigger. Courting *-1 if you try to duel a rival lord. (conventional lady) *+1 if you win the duel. *+/- ??? if you lose duel. (haven't lost a duel yet. I'll try next time) *20 minimum relationship to marry. *+0 up to +4 per poem depending on personality. (This is a default warband feature but if I remember right, the most I had gained from a poem was +3, I'll check later) *+1 for weekly quests. (I've read it was actually a 5-day interval but I didn't bother to check) *+8 for dedicating a good performance on a tournament. +1 on succeeding dedications. (conventional personality) *+10 after marriage. Dressing To remove your wife's hat, simply ask it to be removed and re-enter castle. The hat will be found in the household possessions. And as coded, the hat will be removed from her appearance. To dress her new outfit, put the desired hat, dress/robe/vest, and boots on the first, second, and third slot of household possessions' first row respectively... Then ask her to try the new outfit and re-enter castle.. The outfits will be gone from the household possessions and the replaced outfits will be present. Now it's all about the face now huh? Check the next part. Planning who to Marry It's all about the face, and family.. If you want to somehow boost relationship to a number of lords, marriage is one way. As you might already have known, people in the family tend to stick with each other so getting them as vassals in your own Kingdom is ideal because they're a "bunch" of lords and they're pretty close with each other which means they tend to help each other out more often. 100 vs 300? No problem, he's my uncle. Less rivalries, more love. Aint that good? So if it's the face you want in marrying, fear not, for Edit Mode is an existence. Open warband, click configure.. go to Advanced tab.. check Enable Edit mode.. Warning: I've never used this feature aside from editing Ladies' faces. I never had a problem or any bad consequences after editing them. So I can't guarantee anything outside of face editing. I haven't tried editing Lord's or Companion's faces too, so yeah, you can try that if you want. After enabling edit mode, go to character panel... voila, there is a next and prev button on top of your character picture... click either of the buttons until the lady you like comes (don't count how many times you clicked, just click xD).. click her picture and edit her face 'til you like it and now you're done (please be sure you like the face since if you click done and you didn't like the face after all, you will undergo the clicking phase again and believe me I find it too much time wasted.).. Save game, Alt+F4, open warband, click configure, advanced tab, uncheck enable edit mode.. and Play the mod.. Because of this, and the new feature in 3.9 where you can dress your wives. It is possible to fully customize your wife's overall appearance. As of now, I still don't know if it's possible to turn the ugly (default) female faces into pretty (custom) female faces and vice versa.